1. Field
The present invention relates generally to mobile devices, and more particularly to a mobile device connection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile devices, such as cellular phones, have become major communication tools. However, it may be unsafe for a driver to handle a mobile device while driving because doing so will divert the driver's attention from the changing conditions of the road. To address this issue, some wireless device companies have introduced various hands-free devices. A hands-free device may provide a communication (input-output) interface and allow a driver to use the mobile device without actually holding it. Due to their convenient features, demand for hands-free devices has been growing rapidly since their introduction.
To satisfy this demand, vehicle manufacturers have manufactured vehicles that include built-in hands-free devices or other communication interface devices. The built-in hands-free devices may be wirelessly connected to a mobile device by using a connection system. The connection system may detect the presence of a mobile device during an initial pairing process. Thereafter, the connection system may connect the paired mobile device to the hands-free device each time the paired mobile device is detected.
Conventional connection systems may keep a pairing list, which records a number of mobile devices that have already been paired. In the pairing list, the mobile devices may appear in a sequence according to the order in which they were previously paired. When there is more than one mobile device located in the vehicle, the mobile device that appears earlier in the pairing list may be detected before a mobile device that appear later in the pairing list. Once a mobile device is detected, it may be connected to the hands-free device, whereas the not-yet-detected mobile devices will not be connected.
Conventional connection systems lack the capability of identifying or recognizing the identity of the present driver. As such, conventional connection systems suffer from several drawbacks. First, during the detection process, conventional connection systems are unable to give priority to the mobile device of the driver. This is especially true when the mobile device of the driver appears after the other mobile devices in the pairing list. As a result, the mobile device of the driver will not be detected until after the other mobile devices are searched, and the connection process may be unnecessarily prolonged.
Second, conventional connection systems are unable to determine whether a mobile device belongs to a driver or a passenger. As such, conventional connection systems may detect a passenger's mobile device before detecting the driver's mobile device. Instead of the driver's mobile device, conventional connection systems may connect the passenger's mobile device to the hands-free device. As a result, the driver may be unable to use the built-in hands-free device when other mobile devices are located in the vehicle.
Thus, there is a need to provide a mobile device connection system with improved qualities.